


Blaine Is Invited To the Prom

by theshriek



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Brittany invite Blaine to go to the prom with them. The night doesn't end as he expects it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine Is Invited To the Prom

“You know you have to go to the prom”, says Sam. “Mr. Schue will want the Glee club to perform the music like he has for the past two years.”

Sam was right, but Blaine most definitely did not want to go. Prom brought too many memories of Kurt. When Kurt was crowned Prom Queen, Blaine was so proud of Kurt’s bravery. Then there was last year. Despite the catastrophe that was Blaine hair, Kurt dragged Blaine into the empty shower stall in the locker room, pushed him up against the wall, unzipped his pants…

“Dude! Are you listening to me?” Sam grabs Blaine’s arm knocking him out of his hot memory.

“Yes I have to go, but I think I will show up right before our performances, and then leave right after.”

“Tell you what. You can go with me and Brittany.”

“Sam I can’t go to the prom with you two! You will want to be alone”

“Ah Brittany won’t care. Afterwards, we can drop you off and get a little alone time in. C’mon. Be our date.” Sam has a big grin on his face.

Blaine has a hard time saying no to anything that Sam wants. “Okay,” he says slowly.

Sam reaches over to pull Blaine into one of their bro hugs.

 

_At the prom._

Blaine is having a great time. It is really strange though. Sam and Brit came and picked him up even though Blaine offered to drive himself. 

The Glee club had finished performing their songs, and Blaine was dancing with Brittany again. She had taken turns dancing with both him and Sam all evening. Blaine tried to say that he was fine and didn’t need to dance, but Brittany had insisted. He does love dancing with her.

“So Blaine would you want to have sex with Sam and me.”

Blaine stumbles and crashes into Brittany. “Wha..?”

“Before Santana came out, she and I had threesomes with like Puck and Finn. Of course, that was mostly Santana and I doing stuff while they watched. I always wanted to be with two guys at the same time. You aren’t a blonde, but you have magic, and I think that the combination of us three would really be awesome. Oh and I think that your armpits would smell really good.”

“No Brittany, but thank…”, Blaine tries to answer.

“I talked with Sam about it, and he was OK with it.”

“Wha..OK…Brittany you are gorgeous, but you know that I am just not interested in sex with a girl.”

“Well, of course, not. We could like share Sam.”

Blaine just stands there frozen as the dancing continues around him. To be able to kiss and touch Sam! “Brittany, Sam is not interested in guys that way!”

“Oh I talked with him and he was OK with it as long as I was there.”

 

Blaine allows Sam and Brittany to steer him out of the gym. Sam is acting like there isn’t anything unusual going on. Did he and Brittany talk about this? Was Sam really OK with it? What if Sam believes that it was Blaine’s idea?

When they reach the car, Blaine tries to talk to Sam, but Sam interrupts his halting questions.

“We are OK bro. Brittany has this whole magic idea that I think is cool. Plus, I will be with my two best friends. So let’s go.

 

_In Brittany’s bedroom_

“That’s cute; it looks like Lord Tubbington is reading _The Dhammapada_ ,” observes Blaine.

“Yes he joined Scientology, but they threw him out for being too radical. He has decided to try to find his own path to enlightenment, and he is hoping to get his own planet that way.”

Blaine isn’t sure if his mind is blown from Brittany’s statements or if it is the fact that as she says them she and Sam start to undress Blaine. They remove his coat, tie, and shirt. Then all of sudden Sam is kissing Blaine, and Blaine is seeing stars or maybe a whole planet.

When they separate for a breath, Blaine sees that Brittany has taken off everything but her thong. It is the first time that he has seen breasts on a real girl. They are beautiful, but what makes Blaine lose his breath is the sight of Sam’s hands touching and squeezing them.

“I just love these tits”, Sam says as he leans down to suck on a nipple.

Blaine feels himself moving forward, and he runs his hands up the back of Sam’s coat, as he watches the look of pleasure that is on Brittany’s face. Sam straightens up and Blaine starts undressing him as Brittany kisses him.

Other pieces of wardrobe slide to the floor. Brittany pulls Sam and by extension Blaine towards the bed. As Brittany crawls across to the other side of the bed, Blaine turns to Sam and looks deeply into his eyes. “You are sure about this?”

Sam kisses him and then pulls him down on the bed.

Blaine’s last coherent thought is that Brittany has a lot of crazy ideas, but she does recognize magic when she sees it.


End file.
